Impressionism
by UnNamed Suicide
Summary: They were doomed to death. The last surviving jinnchuuriki had no where to run; but death. After entering eternal slumber, they both are reborn into a new world; And attend the same prestigious highschool. AU Yaoi GaaNaru
1. Prologue

Name: Impressionism

**Name: Impressionism**

**Summary: They were doomed to death. The last surviving jinnchuuriki had no where to run; but death. After entering eternal slumber, they both are reborn into a new world; and to find each other again. GaaraNaruto**

**IMPORTANT! I HAVE ALTERNED SOME THINGS. NO ONE DIES IN THE SHIPUUDEN BUT THE AKATSUKI. MY STORY WILL COVER THE SHIPPUDEN, BECAUSE IT SUX. OH YEAH! GAARA HAS EYEBROWS, BECAUSE THEY ARE NEEDED LATER ON.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Prologue**

**'Sweet Suicide'**

_'Huff, huff '_

Heavy breathing could be heard. Two bodies were bent low, gasping for breath. The sound of a nearby waterfall echoes through the forest. Birds sang their song - their song of death.

Not a whisper escaped from tired lips. The two beings have been running for countless hours away from **them**. They could not let them get them. There would be no survival.

One of the beings- Uzumaki Naruto- glanced with fatigue at his surroundings. The blur of green trees, as if someone splattered paint to create the image sloppily. A deafening crashing of water could be heard. The place haunted his thoughts: _This was an easy place to find._

Uzumaki's cerulean eyes glimpsed at the one next to him, who had accompanied him in their race for survival not too long ago. Said person- Sabaku no Gaara- fleetingly looked at him as well, and for the first time, with _fear_.

They were not being chased by the Akatsuki- no; the Akatsuki had wanted to seal the Bijuu back to the spiritual world to keep them away from greedy hands. Their new enemy was ruthless- uncaring and cruel, and had no mercy at all. They were known as the Chiikotsu- a group of soulless shinobi who dedicated their lives to exterminating the jiinchuuriki. They would destroy the Demon; soul and all. The container would endure a thousand years of endless wandering between this world and the next, before being reborn into the worst lifestyle of the era. They have taken all of the demons and containers- except for two.

Gaara ruffled his hair and blinked slowly a few times, trying to calm himself down. But he has never been cornered into such a situation before. To die with your own blood staining your hands or to have a slim chance of escape- to run away for the rest of your life, in an attempt to get away from the Chiikotsu? There was no other way.

Naruto plopped on to the forest ground. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. This may be the last time he will ever smell this sweet, grass scent.

"What are we to do?" asked Naruto. He stared up at the Kazekage, who was still standing.

"Only one way left…. Even Shukaku agrees on this option"

"I guess… You're right. Kyuubi agrees on it too"

"…"

"Life finally gets peaceful and then a new problem erupts. Karma, what kind of sick mind do you have?" wailed Naruto, who suddenly grabbed his hair, frustrated at the current scenario.

"Sasuke killed the snake bastard, the Akatsuki is no more, Konoha is once again peaceful, and Sasuke is going out with Sakura, making them both happy! Everyone is happy, but us. Is everyone really against us?" yelled out Naruto in agony. Gaara stood there in silence, not knowing how to respond the blonde. There really was nothing left for them to do. The song birds chirped louder, in a non-stop chirping song. Each chirp sounded a lot like a continuous chant of 'die, die, die'.

"We must die" concluded Gaara. Even with a stern and cold voice, the ends of Gaara's eyes dropped slightly into a sad look, but only slightly. Naruto sighed in dismay.

"It's the only thing, ne?" whispered Naruto softly, staring at an ant that was struggling to bring a rather large piece of leaf back to its colony.

Gaara sat down beside Naruto gently. He nudged Naruto gently, getting the blonde's attention.

"We should do it now"

"Yeah…."

Naruto looked up to watch Gaara's face. The last face he will see. The person he will die with, the only one that understood him. They were never close friends. Actually, they haven't seen each other since the chuunin exams. But they met up to run away together, to run away from the enemy.

Now, they will run no more, nor surrender. They will halt from the problem. They will disappear.

"How will we do this?" asked Naruto, hauling his backpack over to himself.

"Why don't we…. Cut our wrists? It's the simplest way to die"

"I guess so"

Naruto reached into his bag and pulled out two kunais. He handed one to Gaara. Naruto eyed the instrument with a gloomy gaze. Gaara was staring at his too.

"I've wanted to die for so long….. Now I don't want to. But Shukaku is letting the sand be away from me when I make the incision"

"I have never once thought of myself as a coward. Now, look at us. We're spilling our own blood after many hard years of keeping it within us. Well, I guess on the count of three".

Gaara nodded, and waited for Naruto to begin.

_Three….. Two…. One…._

Slicing could be heard. Blood splatters on what was once green grass. The red substance staining every surface it lands on. Wounds ooze out blood in a slow, caterpillar like manner. Naruto and Gaara leaned on the fallen tree behind them. They waited for death to overtake them.

Naruto sighed in pain and regret. So many things left undone, yet he is leaving this life so abruptly. He felt guilty, yet relieved. Then it suddenly hit him.

"I have this song I am supposed to sing at the Sakura no Hana festival next week. Pity that no one will ever hear it" sighed Naruto.

"We have time before the eternal sleep. Sing it to me now, as death overcomes us".

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. He summons the rapidly parting lifeforce within him to begin the first note.

_Kanashimi no mukou kishi ni  
Hohoemi ga aru toiu yo_

_(It's said that there is a smile  
On the opposite side of sadness)_

Naruto puts his hand into Gaara's. Gaara looked at Naruto and Naruto gave a smile that says 'We're going to get through this'. Even in these circumstances, they will always be friends until the end, even if it is brief.

_Kanashimi no mukou kishi ni  
Hohoemi ga aru to iu yo  
Tadori tsuku sono saki ni wa  
Nani ga bokura wo matteru?_

_(It's said that there is a smile  
On the opposite side of sadness  
Up ahead from where I'm going to arrive at  
Just what is it that's waiting for me?)_

Gaara slowly began to feel his life slipping away from him. He was a bit drowsy, but still awake. He was glad that Naruto was singing them to death, because his voice was nice. He did not want to die in silence, so he was grateful for Naruto's singing.

_Nigeru tame ja naku yume ou tame ni  
Tabi ni deta hazusa tooi natsu no ano hi_

_(I should have set off, not to run away  
But to chase my dreams, back on that far off summer day)_

Naruto was beginning to feel drowsy, but his will to finish the song was strong. Gaara fell gently on to Naruto's lap. Naruto looked down at Gaara's peaceful face. Gaara opened his eyes to assure him that he was still alive. Naruto smiled, knowing that he was giving him the warmth that he had experienced long ago, when his mother wrapped his arms around him and sang for him before he accidentally killed her.

_Ashita sae mieta nara tame iki mo nai kedo  
Nagare ni sakarau fune no you ni  
Ima wa mae he susume_

_(If I could have even seen what tomorrow would be like, I wouldn't have been able to breathe  
So now I move forward  
In order to go against the current, like a boat)_

_Kurushimi no tsukita basho ni  
Shiawase ga matsu toiu yo  
Boku wa mada sagashite iru  
Kisetsu hazure no himawari_

_(It's said that happiness waits  
In places that have been consumed by sadness  
I'm still searching for  
A sunflower at the end of the season)_

Gaara knew that he was being very unlike himself. He trusts the blonde, lying on him too. But his body could support him no more, and he had to lie there in order to stay awake. Naruto's singing was reaching his ears in a beautiful melody. The sound was starting to get an echo-like sound, which made it even more pleasant to hear.

_Kobushi nigirishime asahi wo mateba  
Akai tsume ato ni namida kirari ochiru_

_(If I clench my fists, and wait for the morning sun to come  
After my finger nails became bloody, my tears would fall)_

_Kodoku ni mo nareta nara  
Tsuki akari tayori ni  
Hane naki tsubasa de tobi tatou  
Motto mae he susume_

_(If I've grown used to being lonely  
By the moonlight  
I'll fly away with my featherless wings  
I'll move further on ahead)_

Both of them were lying on the floor now, side by side. Naruto's mouth was near Gaara's ear, so he could hear the song while entering the dark abyss of death. He felt himself slipping away also.

_Amagumo ga kireta nara  
Nureta michi kagayaku  
Yami dake ga oshiete kureru  
Tsuyoi tsuyoi hikari  
Tsuyoku mae he susume_

_(If a rain cloud bursts  
Then the wet road will sparkle  
That's what the darkness tells me  
The strong, strong light  
I'll move forward, and be strong)_

_(To hear song, go to AN at the bottom)_

And in unison, they both closed their eyes, never to open them again in this life.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey, I hope you enjoyed that. Reviews are loved, and I will get the next chapter out ASAP. To listen to the song, here it is: www- youtube- com/watch?vsfh646pRwU**


	2. Rebirth

AN: Thank you to all of you that have taken the time to read my first chapter

**AN: Thank you to all of you that have taken the time to read my first chapter. Thanks for your support, and here's the next chapter!**

**Name: Impressionism**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I also do not own the school concept, except for Gwenevive and the fact that it is boy's and girl's schools. The concept is from Strawberry Panic. The story is not like Strawberry Panic, only the school. No characters from the strawberry anime are in here either.**

**Chapter 2**

**'Rebirth'**

(Naruto's POV)

The dark sensation was serene. The peaceful darkness remained for what seemed like forever, before something began to happen.

The once peaceful darkness has abruptly changed. Fire suddenly erupts, crackling in a way that gives you goose bumps. The once dark landscape is now ablaze due to the flames. Two figures can be seen within the horizon. I pulled my tired body closer, closer. The flames did not hurt me. In fact they were cool to the touch. I continued to go closer to the two shadows, beginning to stand. As I got closer, I could see that the two figures were Kyuubi and Shukaku. When I got to about a meter in front of them, Shukaku suddenly disappeared. I was left standing shakily in front of Kyuubi.

"You saved my soul. For this, I am forever grateful" said Kyuubi's silky deep voice. I lowered my head in respect, for I was now face to face with the once again Demon Lord of the underworld council.

Kyuubi's fox form began to morph into a human one.

My eyes widened in awe.

Kyuubi's skin was a pale, translucent colour. It contrasted with his fiery orange hair, which was spiked up. His side bangs covered one of his eyes, which swirled with orange and red. Black highlights streaked his hair. He was strong but his arms and legs were smooth. An onyx Kimono clung to his strong frame. His face was also adorned with whisker marks, but darker and thicker than mine.

"Kyuubi…. Wow" I uttered, my eyes fixed on the now human form of Kyuubi.

"Thank you for letting my soul to return home. For this, I have a little reward for you"

"Re…Reward?"

"Yes. Your life was a little too short for my liking. I have decided that you will be reborn into another world. At age five, you will be able to remember who you once were, so you can still have the memories. I want you to live a good life, unlike the one you have experienced in Konoha".

I was happy. I ran towards Kyuubi and wrapped my arms around the older one while tears of happiness ran down my cheeks. Kyuubi hugged me back with one arm, while the other was ruffling my hair. Then he whispered to me.

_"Sleep now, little one. Our paths will cross again soon"._

And once again, I was engulfed by darkness.

* * *

Indeed, Naruto was born into another world. He was born to a very young couple, who eventually died from a car crash when Naruto was six years old. He was soon adopted by a recently married couple; Abigail and Emiko. He didn't mind having two moms. When he was born, his parents had a feeling to name him Naruto, so they did. When he was adopted, his last name was changed to D'Arco, taking Abigail's Italian last name instead of Emiko's Japanese one. At age five, he did regain his memories, and his ability to speak Japanese. He had to act like a child until he was twelve years old, and let his mature ness return to him. He learned to play the guitar and the violin, and he began to sing at a very young age. He would post videos of him singing songs that he wrote on a popular website that was viewed around the world. He became famous at a young age, and he loved his success, but he hated how the paparazzi would always swarm him, and he let his hatred show. Now, nobody likes to bother him unless an interview or show is scheduled, then they can speak to the blonde then.

* * *

"Wake up! Naru-chan!" yelled Emiko from downstairs, attempting to wake up her son. It was going to be his first day in his new private school; Miator Boy's Academy. It was a school that was linked to three other schools on Astraea Hill; Spica Boy's Institute, Lilum Girl's School and Gwenevive Girl's College. All four schools sit on the top of Astraea hill, and all four schools face inwards towards each other, with a huge fountain in the middle of the courtyard that connects all the schools together. Naruto was transferring into the fourth year division (Meaning grade ten). And boy was he excited.

"I'm awake! I'm awake, geez mom, not so loud! Very tired!"

In about ten minutes, Naruto was ready. He ran towards the stairs and slid down the banister. He jumped off the end and ran into the kitchen, where his 'dad' was sipping her coffee.

"Ohayo, Abi-chan!" shouted Naruto cheerfully. His parents told him not to call them mom and dad, since it would get confusing, and also they didn't want to seem old. They weren't that old actually, they adopted him when they were sixteen. They were now both twenty-six years old, quite young. Naruto liked to call them by name.

Abigail looked at her son and smiled at him.

"Ohayo to you too. Ready for your new school?"

"Hell yeah I am!"

At that moment Emiko entered the kitchen. She went over to kiss Naruto on the cheek, and then went over to kiss Abigail on the lips.

"What do you want for breakfast, Naru-chan?"

"No time for breakfast, Emi! I want to get there early and get used to the surroundings"

"Alright then" said Abigail. "I'll take you there now".

* * *

A dark BMW pulls up to the entrance, which was a stone pathway with an elaborate arch with a sign that says 'Astraea Hill'. There were already people here, walking towards the huge courtyard that connects the four schools. Naruto opened the car door and got out while Abigail opened the car window. A lot of students began to stare at him, for they knew who he was. The famous singer Foxas (his stage name). Whispers were transferring from student to student. Naruto ignored them all and reached in through the car window to hug Abigail.

"Bye, Abi-kun!"

"Bye, Naru-chan, and good luck!"

With that, the car drove off.

Content, Naruto turned around and began to walk towards the courtyard. No one stopped walking, but he noticed a lot of people have slowed down or sped up their pace in order to look at Naruto closer. Naruto walked faster while fingering his lip ring, which he always does when he's nervous or irritated. Right now, he was both. His sunshine blonde hair that was streaked with black highlights swayed within the wind as he walked. While he journeyed towards the schools, he noticed a lot about the uniforms.

The Miator uniforms were definitely to his taste, which was awesome because that was his school. They wore black pants and black shoes. They wore white short sleeved dress shirts (not tucked in, because that's yucky) and black ties. Most of them were just like that, but those that felt a bit cold wore a black jacket as well.

The Spica uniforms were also black; however the dress shirt was a light blue instead.

The Gwenevive uniforms were black gothic Lolita styled. They wore a sleeveless summer-like black dress that ended right above the knee; and there was a lacy trimming at the bottom of the skirt and on the straps. There was also a bodice like crisscrossing on the back.

The Lilum uniforms were dresses with a sailor-like top part. The dresses were a light green colour, ended mid thigh and were short sleeved.

Naruto finally arrived in front of his school; Miator. It was a beautiful building, and it was also black, Naruto's favourite colour. Just as he was about to walk in, the front doors burst open and out came running a brown haired boy with black eyes. He stumbled and almost crashed into Naruto, but all was good. The boy was gasping for breathe while Naruto looked at him with interest, his pierced eyebrow raised up in a questioning look.

"Hey, Welcome to Miator! My name is Ryuu Keita! You must be D'Arco Naruto! Pleased to meet you!"

Naruto shook his hand and gave him a smile.

"It's a pleasure meeting you too, Keita-san"

"Oh! Keita is just fine!"

"Ok, Keita"

Keita walked along side Naruto as they walked into the school, and towards the Headmaster's office. As they walked, Keita stole a quick glance at Naruto. He was a big fan of his, and has always wondered how he could look the way he does. He looked Japanese, except for the hair and sky blue eyes. Everyone knows that his real parents were an English with a Japanese, but the Japanese 'dark hair and eyes' gene was a dominant one, yet Naruto received all the not so dominant traits instead, meaning the blonde hair and blue eyes. It was quite fascinating. There was also someone else like that too, but that person should not be mentioned.

Upon arrival, Keita opened the door without knocking. Inside, the Headmaster was yelling at a boy with red hair.

"I can't believe you! You avoid people, and when they try to get close, you start out a fight! Everything you do is always about something dark, can't you change that? We sent you to see the counselor, and what did you do? You punched her!"

Said redhead does not reply.

"You cause so many problems; I have no idea why we even bother even having you here! But your foster father is a good friend of mine, so I have no choice. You're lucky I haven't kicked you out of the school".

Yet again, there was no response.

"Are you listening to me, Usui Gaara?"

At the sound of Gaara's name, Naruto gasps in surprise. At that moment, the Headmaster realizes that they were in the room. She clears her throat then speaks.

"Keita, you should knock before you enter a room, haven't you learned your manners?"

Keita looks at the floor sheepishly.

"Anyways, sorry that you had to hear that, welcome to our school, Naruto".

And at the sound of Naruto's name, the redhead turns around quickly.

Blue eyes met green.

* * *

**AN. Well, here's the chapter. Hoped you liked it! I hope it's not too confusing o.o**

**I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I have a few more reviews. So, Review, Review, Review! **


	3. PungYo

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews. Sorry that I haven't updated recently but it's because I had this stupid Book Report. But now I've got free time, so I'll write. **

**Chapter 3**

**'Pung Yo'**

The headmaster-spoke surprisingly calm after the little lecture- asked Gaara to guide Naruto through a tour of the school and the rest of Astraea Hill. Gaara got up in silence, went to the door and signaled for Naruto to follow him.

With a quite _pitter patter _noise, the two ex-shinobi walk down the grand stairs that lead to the main lobby. It was hushed, for everyone was still in class. When they reached the end of the stairs, Gaara halted, causing Naruto to bump into him. With a quiet 'sumimasen', Naruto looks up to stare at the back of Gaara's head. Slowly, Gaara turns around to face the little cherub. There was a silence between them, not the awkward kind, but a confused sense was in the air. Then slowly, Naruto started to grin. Gaara raised an eyebrow in interest. Ever so slightly, Naruto let out a little laugh, as he was trying to suppress his happiness in finding the former Kazekage. Gaara, for the first time in his new life, smiled. The up-tightness was gone, and Naruto embraced the other in pure bliss. Gaara returned the hug, satisfied to know that he was alone no more; Naruto had also been born into this unknown world. And for the first time ever, they felt at home.

"How is this possible? Why are you here?" Questioned Naruto with a fake disappointed expression, but clearly slipping for his grin was appearing once again.

"What? You don't want me here?"

"Of course I do! But it's unbelievable!"

"Well, Shukaku paid me a little visit…"

"Kyuubi did too!"

Naruto beamed up at the boy. He studied Gaara's features carefully. He was like him; Asian features, yet he had blood red hair with crimson tints and deep jade eyes. His hair was like in the past, yet his 'Ai' (Love) tattoo was black instead of red. Instead of the dark rings around his eyes that were caused by Shukaku, it was now eyeliner that replaced the permanent panda markings. He had his lip pierced in the form of 'snakebites' (two lower lip piercings on opposite sides of the mouth), which were two silver rings. Unlike in the past, he actually has eyebrows, but besides that, he's the same.

Gaara was amazed at Naruto's appearance. He's changed a lot, totally different than from their previous life. He had a single black lip ring on the left side of his lower lip, and there were jet black highlights streaked through his blond hair. He had an eyebrow piercing on his left eyebrow, and his eyes were as bright as ever. Naruto still had the child-like feminine face, but his jawline was beautifully defined. His tanned skin was now slightly paler, just like the skin of a typical Japanese person.

"You've… Changed" Naruto stated, amused at Gaara's new appearance.

"So have you. What happened to the orange?"

"Pfft, that's old news man. Haven't you heard who I am now?" Smirked Naruto in a cocky tone. Gaara rolled his eyes. Of course, everyone knew him. He was the famous singer Foxas, the sexiest J-rocker out there ever (according to the numerous fangirls… and boys). Gaara had suspicions that the singer was Naruto, and today, it was confirmed.

"Naruto, everyone knows you"

"Then why haven't you looked for me?"

"I can ask you the same"

Naruto's curious gaze turned into a frown.

"Well, obviously I wouldn't know you're here! You have a different last name, and it's not like you've done anything special to make yourself stick out"

"You've got a point there"

At that moment, a light _'dun, da, dee, ding_!' rang as a signal that class was over. Students began filling out of the classrooms. Naruto was surprised to see students of all four schools were present. Gaara caught the confusion on his face.

"Although the four schools are separate, different subjects are taught in the different schools, so are extra curricular activities"

Naruto watched in fascination and horror as students passed by them, giving him frightened looks, while others tried to avoid eye contact. Gaara just ignored them.

Pretty soon, people realized that it was 'Foxas' that was talking to the anti-social bum, and whispers began to arouse. Angered by the way they were looking at Gaara, Naruto sent them all a death glare, and they all scrambled away. Pretty soon the hallway was empty yet again for students have already reached their next class.

"What…. Was that? They were so petrified by you"

"If you must know, humans in this world are complete idiots"

"It's not like you've done anything to make them scared… right?"

"Even though we have been reborn, our shinobi bloodlust and aura is still around us. Others don't know what the feeling is when they are around me, so they just get scared. People aren't afraid of you because they think it's just a part of you 'image'"

Naruto understood. Back when they were in the shinobi world, normal villagers would be intimidated in the presence of a shinobi, but at least they know why. Here, no one knows of the feeling and their status, so they are afraid of Gaara.

"Then you must be lonely..." whispered Naruto. He grabbed Gaara's hand and held it gently in a caring sort of way. Gaara avoided his gaze and answered him.

"I am alone because I choose to be alone. People did not hate me at first, just scared. But when I avoided everyone, people left me alone. But then the bullying started. I ignored them, but I got pissed off pretty easily. One day I got fed up and fought back with Taijutsu, and sent two guys to the hospital. Now, people avoid me entirely, except for a few idiots that still pick fights with me".

Naruto stared at the ground in silence. Even in this new life, Gaara was hated. It wasn't fair, not fair at all.

There was yet another long silence, until Naruto could take it no longer and spoke yet again.

"So... The tour?"

Gaara nodded and began leading Naruto through the school.

Since there were classes going on, Gaara couldn't really show the different classrooms to Naruto. Instead, they walked around, Gaara describing the different classes and the school system.

"Math, Visual Arts, English and Creative Technology are held here in Miator" Explained Gaara. "This reminds me. What two electives have you chosen?"

"Music and Visual Arts" replied Naruto. It made sense. He was a musician after all, plus his Okaa-san Emiko was an Artist, and apparently even though they're not blood related, Naruto has adopted that gene as well.

"What are your electives, Gaara?"

"Film and Photography"

"Film? You mean like making movies and stuff?"

Gaara nodded. Naruto was amazed. He never knew Gaara was into that kind of stuff. It was quite interesting, this Gaara. Then, it hit him.

"Hey…. Why aren't you in class?"

"Last time I checked, I was supposed to tour you through the school"

"Yeah, but you're still missing class. After that lecture, I'm surprised that you're allowed to tour me"

"I was assigned the job in advance. The headmaster-Mrs. Koyo- asked me to tour you instead of anyone else because she was afraid that if it was someone else, they would have hauled you off and have their way with you. She knew of the fan girls and boy, and she herself is afraid"

Naruto lifted his left arm to rub the back of his head sheepishly. But it was true; if it was anyone else, it would not have turned out good.

"If you're still worried, let me tell you that I am meeting each of my teachers after school so they can give me the homework"

Naruto nodded; satisfied that he didn't have bad work habits.

"Anyways, Science, Film, International Business and Food & Nutrition is in Spica"

They were now out of the school, walking down towards the gigantic fountain in the middle of the courtyard. As they neared the masterpiece, Naruto could make out what the figures on the fountain were. There were four people on the fountain, all of them were females. They finally halted in front of the fountain. The water crashed down, and Naruto's heart suddenly panicked.

It sounded like the roaring waterfall that boomed on the day of their death.

A single tear rolled down Naruto's cheek at the thought of that day. They left everyone, and everything that they have gained throughout their lifetime.

Gaara didn't know how to comfort the blonde. He had never had to do that before. Gaara awkwardly raised his hand; which rested on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned to look at him with a small smile, and Gaara gave him a reassuring look. Naruto sighed and looked up at the fountain.

"This is the fountain of the four founders of Astraea Hill" said Gaara.

"It's beautiful" whispered Naruto.

"The one on the top is Gwenevive"

Naruto looked up at the figure that he indicated. Gwenevive had long, straight hair and straight bangs. She had mystifying eyes, and a slight pout adorned her lips. She was wearing a long dress that goddesses wore, and she was holding a pottery jar, which was tilted. Water rushed out of the jar, indicating that it was the beginning of the fountain. It crashed into a large bowl that another person was holding.

"The one below her, the one with the first bowl, is Lilum"

Lilum had long, curly hair. She had side bangs, and she had large, curious eyes. She was also wearing the same dress as Gwenevive, and her bowl overflowed into another one right underneath it.

"The one underneath her is Spica"

Spica had short, wavy hair. Her eyes held the element of mischief, and she was wearing the same as the other two. Her bowl overflowed into a tilted tray that the person under her was holding, which rolled down the tray and into the body of water under it.

"Finally, the one on the bottom is Miator, our founder"

Miator's hair was shoulder length. It was tied back into a low ponytail with a ribbon, and layer bangs framed her face. Her eyes showed wisdom.

Naruto was in awe of the founders. They were all beautiful, and he was fascinated at how the plain stone could capture each and everyone's beauty and special aspect.

"This is a wonderful place" Naruto sighed contently, staring up at the four figures. Gaara nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it is quite nice".

* * *

It was lunch time, and students began to file in. The cafeteria was in Spica, for that is where the Food & Nutrition class was held.

People had different lunch times, and it switched up weekly. It was twelve o'clock, and it was the year four's time for lunch. Naruto followed Gaara into the café quietly. Even with his popularity and the fact that he is the hottest piece of meat on earth (just ask the fans), Naruto still felt timid. He's always a bit shy when there are many new people around, because he used to be afraid of the rude remarks that would be made at him, the kyuubi boy. I guess old habits die hard.

Naruto noticed the looks from the people. He saw people nudging each other in excitement, and others stared at Gaara in jealousy. Gaara brushed it off, and continued to walk on.

"Er, Gaara, are you sure this is the Café? I feel like I'm on a stage"

"Naruto, if you're going to be a celebrity, you've got to get over this"

"It's not the drooling girls and wide-eyed fans that are staring at me; it's the expressions that are directed at you. I don't want them to hate you for being around me" whispered Naruto

Gaara halted in his steps, and turned around slightly to look at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

"Does it seem like I care?"

When Gaara turned back and began walking again, Naruto smirked. Yes, this was the same Sabaku no Gaara he knew from before.

After they grabbed their food and took a quiet seat far away form the crowd, they sat in silence yet again. They ignored the ogling eyes and the curious stares. They have been reunited, and that's all that matters now; a true friend. They were never close before, but now, each other is all they have left form their past life. It is easy to remember, but hard to let go, and they didn't want to let go of the past. Besides, Shuukaku and Kyuubi gave them both the same statement:

_I will see you soon._

This meant that it would not be the last time they would see their furry friends. And somehow, they were still connected to their old lives; Chakra, all the jutsus, memories, etc. It must not be the end, it couldn't be.

Finally, yet another thing clicked in Naruto's head. My, was he slow today.

"Heeey, you haven't answered my question yet!"

Gaara looked up from his chocolate milk and raised an eyebrow.

"Why haven't you gone looking for me if you have suspicions that I am who I am?"

Gaara's mouth let go of the straw as he sat back in the chair. He sighed.

"Is that still bothering you?"

"Yes" replied Naruto bluntly.

"I couldn't. My adopted parents are strict, and they're too busy to let me go anywhere"

"You're adopted too? It seems like both our families have disappeared"

"My father is the boss of the Yakuza (Mob)" stated Gaara as if it was no big deal. Naruto went wide-eyed.

"But… But…. The Headmaster knows your dad!"

"Yeah, she's his cousin. She's also the only one that is not involved in the business besides me and my mom"

Naruto gave a look of understanding. It was quite interesting too. Now it seemed to fit into place. His dad would never let his son to go out carelessly; he was an easy target, and he could be taken hostage.

"My dad knows that I've somehow learned Taijutsu. Even though I assure him that I am capable to defend myself, he still doesn't let me go out carelessly. He doesn't talk much, but I know that it is out of a father's love that he doesn't want me to get killed".

Naruto smiled. He was glad that even though his family was strict, Gaara had a family that did not hate him.

"What about your mom?"

"She's a fashion designer"

"Interesting"

"hn."

Even with his lack of response, Naruto could tell by the glitter in Gaara's eyes that his mom cared a lot for him. Naruto was glad that Gaara was opening up to him.

"Thanks, Gaara"

"For what?"

"For opening up to me"

"It's not hard. I'm only telling of my current life here"

"Heh, just admit it. You're not as uptight as before"

"Hn."

Gaara let a small smile grace his features. He could get used to this, for Naruto was in the same position as him anyways.

"Pung-Yo" whispered Naruto

Gaara looked at him quizzically.

"When I was touring, I met a small girl named Jun. She had leukemia, but was a big fan on me. I heard about her story, sympathized, and let her come backstage to meet me. Afterwards, I found out that she was rushed to the hospital because something came up. When she was stable once more, I went to visit her, and she called me her Pung-Yo; it's Chinese for 'friend'. She died the next day"

Naruto smiled sadly at the memory. Gaara looked at Naruto's solemn face. Then, Naruto raised his eyes to look at Gaara.

"Gaara, thank you for being my Pung-Yo"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW T.T THEY WILL BE LOVED, AND WILL ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE! I MADE THIS EXTRA LONG FOR ALL OF YOU, teehee**


	4. Sight of Sound

**Thanks yet again for the reviews! Virtual Pocky for all of you XD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**'Sight of Sound'**

After a long and tiring day of touring, Gaara showed the dorm room in which Naruto and Gaara are going to share. The room was small but extravagant; a polished onyx hardwood floor, a queen sized bunk bed was pushed up to the right side of the room- right by the wall. The white metal frame was twisted in intrinsic designs, elegant and contrasted with the floor well. There were two desks (both white), one facing the right wall- right at the end of the bed. The other was facing the left wall, right beside a huge white bookcase. On the wall facing the door was a huge window. The walls were white to match the molding on the top. There was a door beside the left desk; it had a mirror on the door. There was another door on the right side of the room as well.

Naruto's eyes sparkled at the sight of the appealing room. He ran right in and twirled in a circle with a childish laugh. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'll leave you here for now; I've got to go meet my teachers. I'll go pick up your uniform on my way back"

Naruto gave him a big smile as Gaara closed the door. He heard Gaara's footsteps retreating far away through the hallway. Naruto glanced around the room yet again to examine his surroundings more clearly.

Satisfied, Naruto scrambled up the ladder and into the top bunk of the bed. He lay there contently, staring up at the ceiling. He gently closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, with one thought in his head.

_How was Konoha now?_

* * *

Gaara was heading towards his last class; Film. It was the only class he enjoyed besides Photography. Yoru-Sensei (Film) and Sora-Sensei (Photography) were the only teachers that didn't think that he was mentally insane; actually, they thought he was extremely creative and a genius in the mind. Gaara gently knocked on the door, and Yoru-sensei told him to come in.

Gaara walked in quietly, closing the door behind him. Yoru-sensei was behind his desk, editing some sort of video. Gaara approached his desk and halted in front of it. Yoru-sensei looked up and gave him a smile. Gaara remained emotionless.

"Ah, my favourite student is here"

Gaara gave no response. Yoru-sensei grabbed a package from one of the piled on his desk and handed it to Gaara. Gaara glanced at the title; The Sight of Sound.

"I want you to create a Music video" stated Yoru-sensei bluntly. Gaara raised his eyes to look at the person in front of him.

"You are to choose someone from the Music class and both of you are to create a music video. The singer can either sing a song by their favourite artist or to write their own song. This assignment has also been given to the Music students, and they are to pair up with one of you film students"

Gaara stared at the assignment in front of him, and as soon as his sensei said those words, Gaara knew that he would have an upper-hand in this project.

After all, who else is the perfect person to work with but Naruto?

Yoru-sensei caught the twinkle in his eye.

"So, do you have a person in mind?"

Gaara turned around and left the classroom without answering him.

Yoru-sensei sighed. He'll never understand that kid.

* * *

Gaara softly turned the door knob and pushed the door open. He was met by a soft breathing, indicating that Naruto was asleep. He placed his homework on his desk silently. Quietly, went over to the bunk bed, climbed the first step, and poked Naruto softly. Naruto stirred at the action, blinking his eyes repeatedly to rid of the sleepy feeling. He looks at Gaara, and smiles at him. Gaara lifted his left arm to show him his new uniform. Immediately, Naruto springs awake. He quickly crawls to the end of the bed while Gaara got off the ladder. Naruto rushes down the bed and hugs the stoic teen quickly. Gaara stiffens but lets the hug. Naruto dances around him in pure bliss.

"Yay! My uniform, uunniifoooorm!"

"Slow down so you can try it on"

Naruto grabs the uniform and rushes into the bathroom. Gaara goes to his desk to pick up the music video project and goes to sit on the lower bunk of the bed. He flips through the pages to read more info.

_You are to create a music video of any subject of your choice. The video must be over three minutes long and you are to pair up with a student from the Music class (of the same grade). _

_Be creative!_

_Due Date: October 28__th_

That's in exactly four weeks, thought Gaara. The rest of the papers were filled with random information about the project and the rubric on the back. As he continued to read the assignment, he heard Naruto swearing constantly for a few minutes. Finally, the door burst open.

"I can't tie the friggin tie!" Naruto yelled, who looked extremely frustrated.

"You've worn ties before; I've seen you wear them"

"Yeah, but I've never tied the tie by myself before"

Gaara's eyes widened a little. Was he kidding?

"I'm not kidding. The backstage people and my parents do it for me" answered Naruto as if he read his mind.

"You're spoiled" stated Gaara simply.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

Gaara got up and walked towards Naruto. He untied the lopsided and knotted tie so he could redo it. There was an awkward silence between the two, until Gaara spoke.

"I have an assignment that involves you"

Naruto looked at him with a questioning look.

"I am to create a music video for my film class, and I am to pair up with someone from music"

Naruto knew where this was going. He smirked.

"Well, it would be a pleasure working with you, Mr. Usui"

With a last tug, the tie was done. Gaara stood back to admire his work. Naruto turned to look into the full-length mirror that was on the bathroom door. Naruto looked in the mirror, happy at how good he looked. It was a perfect fit.

"Gaara, are we allowed to change the uniforms, like accessorize if we want to?"

"Yeah, it's not as strict here in Miator as the other schools. If you haven't noticed already, our headmaster comes from a family that doesn't exactly follow the rules…"

Naruto laughed. It must be interesting to be in the Yakuza. But then again, it's dangerous, so, never mind.

"Anyways, about the assignment?" asked Naruto.

Gaara went to grab the assignment yet again. He gave it to Naruto, who quickly read over it. Naruto grinned.

"Says here you can use one from an artist of your choice or to create your own, it would be both for me"

"So, which song will you use?"

"I have a song in mind. You know 'Translucent Heart'?"

"Yeah. It's the one about the love of a tragic couple"

"And it's perfect! I don't have a music video for that song yet anyways, I can use the one you make!" cried out Naruto enthusiastically. He jumped in the air with a 'woot', and then his pants start slipping.

"Shit!" shouted Naruto as he grabs his pants before they dropped any lower. "I need a belt".

Gaara just rolled his eyes yet again.

* * *

They had math together for first period. They walked through the halls together, and got a lot of looks from the other students. Many girls squealed in delight as they whispered to each other, waving at Naruto shyly. Naruto gave them all smiles back, glad that no one was being mean to Gaara this morning. The boys had admiration in their eyes too while they watch Naruto. Then, they entered the classroom.

The desks were setup up in twos, all of them facing the front of the classroom. Naruto and Gaara took a seat together at the very back left corner of the room. Other students began filing in also. Ignoring the merry faces of his fans, he turns to Gaara.

"So, what's the name of the math teacher again?"

"Cheung-sensei"

"Chinese?"

"Hey, don't be surprised. We're half white, so it's not that uncommon here In Japan I guess"

"Hey, hey, I'm not just any white" pouted Naruto. "I'm half Japanese and half French"

"Well I'm half Japanese and half German"

"Really?! That's so cool! One of my favourite bands in German! Tokio Hotel!"

"Yeah, I listen to them too"

Naruto smiled like an idiot. Then something popped up in his mind.

"Heey, but you're hair colour is not natural…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's impossible to have the blood crimson-like hair colour you have. It's not a natural hair colour. Orangey red, yeah, but not crimson"

"You're right. I was born with black hair, but I liked my old hair better, so I dyed it"

Naruto looked at him with interest. It seems even if Death Gods sent them here, they still have to stick with the right genes of their birth.

Then, the teacher came in. She was really pretty and young too. She looked to be about twenty-five or something like that.

"Good morning class. Today, we have a new student. Naruto, would you come down here please?"

Naruto sighed in annoyance. He got up, and all eyes were on him. He walked between the two rows of paired up desks and reached the front. He turned around to face the class.

"Everyone, this is Naruto D'Arco" said Cheung-sensei. She said Naruto's last name after his first name because it was an Italian one, not Japanese. (Japanese last names are usually said before the first name. So are Chinese).

Naruto smiled lightly. Whispers arouse from the students.

"And yes, he is Foxas, so stop all the chit-chat! I expect that all of you will not pester him with your questions, and treat him normally. Naruto, you may go back to your seat"

Naruto was grateful that Cheung-sensei would tell them not to bother him. It would be annoying to have people watching you as if you're some fascinating artifact displayed in a museum.

Naruto sat back down next to Gaara. And class began.

* * *

Naruto's next class was Music, and indeed he was given the assignment. He was currently sitting beside Keita, the only one that lets him have some space. Seriously, if he sat with anyone else, he wouldn't have any work done.

"So, do you already have a partner?" asked Naruto. Keita nodded.

"Yeah. I'm working with Yumehiro Hitori. Hey, if you need help finding a partner, I can hook you up"

"No, it's fine. I already have a partner"

"Really? Who?"

"Usui Gaara"

At the name Keita had a look of curiosity. Naruto was pleased that Keita didn't cringe at the name like most others did.

"You know him?" asked Keita.

"Yeah. I guess you can say we've been friends since birth" _Before birth._

"Interesting."

And Keita left it at that. They turned back to the front to listen to Chiko-sensei.

Chiko-sensei let them leave class about five minutes early. Naruto left Gwenevive and crossed the courtyard towards Spica. He entered and immediately walked towards the Film room. Upon arrival, the bell rang. Students exited the classrooms. Many of them looked at Naruto as they passed, but Naruto ignored them. Then, one girl went up to Naruto, while a group of her friends watched from not too far away, giggling like silly within themselves.

"Hi! My name is Ayame! I was wondering if you'd like to eat lunch with me" She said playfully. She even gave Naruto a little wink at the end of her sentence. She licked her lips in a suggestive manner and twirled her hair between her fingers.

She raised her hand, and using her fingers, she traced down Naruto's chest. Naruto was becoming very annoyed.

"I don't think so" stated Naruto bluntly, pushing her hand away. A crowd was beginning to form around them. Ayame persisted.

"Why not?" She whined. "We could do something afterwards" she whispered seductively. Right at that moment, Gaara came out of the classroom. Relieved, Naruto walked right to his side and put his hand around his shoulder in a brotherly way. Gaara took one glance at the girl and knew what had occurred, so he let him. After walking about a meter away from the girl, Naruto turns around.

"Sorry, but no. Why not try to seduce someone that gives a shit?"

Ayame stared at him in shock. And with that, Naruto and Gaara walked off. The crowd sniggered at the girl and they began to disperse.

Once again, it was lunch time. Naruto let go of Gaara's shoulder and walks side by side with him silently. They got their food, and sat in the place they did before.

"So Gaara, any ideas for the Music Video?"

Gaara was once again drinking his chocolate milk. Man, he really likes that chocolate goodness. Gaara shook his head no.

"Well" started Naruto. "It would be cool if your mom did the costumes for us"

Gaara thought it was a smart idea, so he nodded. Then he realized something.

"What do you mean by 'us'?"

"Well, you've heard the song. I'll need you to be the other person, remember?"

It was true, Gaara was needed. Gaara shrugged and began drinking his chocolate milk yet again. Naruto noticed his love for the drink, and inwardly laughed.

"Er, Gaara, do you like chocolate milk that much?"

"Hn."

Naruto was surprised. Gaara- the ruthless killer and cold hearted boy, likes chocolate milk?

Gaara ignored Naruto's astonished expression.

"So, we'll meet up with my mom tomorrow? It's the weekend, so we can leave Astraea"

"Yup! This will be so fun!"

Gaara sighed. He was starting to debate whether or not this boy on crack really was the mysterious and silent Foxas.

* * *

They were back in the dorm room yet again. Since Naruto was in the shower and it was getting boring being alone, Gaara decided this was the best time to call his mom.

_Ring, ring._

"Hello?"

"Hey mom. It's me."

"Ah! Gaara-kun! How's school?"

"Fine. I want to ask you a favour"

"Name it"

"You know the singer Foxas?"

"Of course I do! What a talented young boy"

"Yeah, he's my friend"

"Oh my gosh are you serious?"

"Er, yeah. Anyways, we have an assignment for my Film class and his Music class. We have to create a music video. We were hoping that you could do the costume for us"

"Oh! That's awesome! I have a stash of emotive attire that has never been worn before! Both of you can come to my workplace and I will let you choose. I'll ask Hitoshi to drive the two of you down here tomorrow at eight"

"Sure, thanks mom"

"Bye honey!"

"Bye"

With a 'click', Gaara turned the phone off and put it in its respectful place. Right at that moment, Naruto walked out in his pajamas, towel-drying his hair.

"I called my mom"

"Oh! What did she say?"

"She said yes. We can go to her place tomorrow at eight. My older brother will drive us"

"You have an older brother?"

"I have two; Daichi's the oldest, then Hitoshi, then me. I'm the only one that's adopted"

"Wait, if they have their own sons, why would they adopt you?"

"Even though my dad is the boss of the Yakuza, for some reason he's still nice. He doesn't horde his stash of money to himself. My mom usually donates them to charity and orphanages. There was this one time she went to my orphanage to give the money and to mingle with the children, then she saw my four year old self. I was all alone; none of the other kids would play with me because of my aura. Back then, I didn't have my memories, so I was confused and sad. She saw me and immediately she decided to adopt me. Some sort of connection I guess".

Naruto smiled. Gaara's mom sounded really nice.

Tomorrow would be a great day.

* * *

A/N: So here's the chapter! If you read, it would be nice to review. The more reviews, the more I'll write! Yay! Chocolate milk for all of you!


End file.
